Tangled Webs 1: A Substitute of Sorts
by 3oclockfairy
Summary: Yaoi Sumt Hichigo x Ichigo with a small Renji x Ichigo. M for Sexual Content and Language. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Tangled Webs 1 - A Substitute of Sorts

A/N:- Tangled Webs is a 5 part series, they are all one-shots so will be posted separately. They're all yaoi smut and there isn't much more to it then that.

M for Lemon in everyone.

Each part is 1 - 2 chapters long and the pairings are different.

Dedicated to all the pervs

Pairings will be: Shirosaki(hichigo) x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Renji, Renji x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ichigo and Shirosaki(hichigo) x Renji.

'Insert usual disclaimers'

And enjoy! Watch out for the other parts since they all link together! And submit reviews so I know what you think XD

Sunlight filled the small room letting all inside know that it was morning and time to get out of bed. An arm reached out from under the blue bed sheets feeling the other side of the bed, it was cold? The body that belonged to the arm jolted up and the head scanned the other side of the bed searching desperately for what should have been there. A deep sigh of disappointment filled the room with strength enough to fill the room with gloom. The body and head flopped back down onto the bed and grumpily rolled over in a sulk at the empty space at it's side his eyes were made to close once more and he refused to wake up.

Ichigo groaned loudly as his hips bucked slightly, his eyes looked down his tensed body at the red headed man who's head was bobbing up and down is throbbing member. "Ah-h R-Renji!" A moan escaping his lips as his lover cupped his balls and massaged them gently as he slowly licked up the shaft with a wet tongue he had a cruel smile his face as Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips again, he knew the teen couldn't wait much longer.

Ichigo reached a shaking hand down gripping on to the long red hair as Renji once again consumed him.

"Ahhh! P-put it in already I c-can't wait!" Ichigo panted desperately his rear throbbing with the need to be filledRenji lifted with a smile on his face he loved hearing Ichigo sounding so desperate. As Renji lifted Ichigo twisted himself so he was on all fours, presenting himself to the red haired man. Renji was taken by surprise for a moment but his surprise soon twisted into a very cruel smile.

Renji knelt up to better position himself, he reached his hands up and gently separated Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo gasped in desperation holding onto his sheet in anticipation, Renji lowered his head to the gap he had created and licked around ichigo's opening. Ichigo let out a loud low groan as Renji plunged his tongue inside him, Ichigo was already wet and didn't need preparation but Renji couldn't help but tease the desperate teen a little more. Ichigo felt Renji's tongue moving inside him and moaned again, it felt amazing but it wasn't enough for him he needed something much bigger. Ichigo gripped the sheet under him he couldn't take anymore his hips were rocking on their own he was so desperate"Y-you bastard hurry up and p-put it in!" He panted annoyed looking back at Renji, who chuckled to himself slightly and Ichigo expression.

"I did put it in, you should be more clear about what you want." Renji smirked Ichigo would have punched him for it but he didn't have the energy for fighting. His face burned more Renji always made him say the most humiliating things, and how did he always manage to be so calm in situations like this? That was annoying all in it's self.

Ichigo turned his head away and flushed more as the words sat on the edge of his tongue he almost winced as he finally let them slip his lips.

"Put your c-cock inside me... n-now." Renji smiled how could he refuse such an adorable and flustered request. He knelt up more taking Ichigo by the hips and lining himself with the teens entrance. But he wasn't pushing it inside, Ichigo got impatient and starting pushing his own body back, but as he pushed back Renji matched his pace and pulled away from him so his own engorged member was just sitting against the teens entrance.

"Don't pull away you fucking bastard!" Ichigo huffed throwing his pillow against one of his bedroom walls in frustration, he looked around flushed and found himself alone in his room. He looked around again bewildered, in disbelief. He then gripped his head in annoyance and disappointment, his dreams always ended when it was getting to the best part and to top of his already wonderful morning he was hard.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N:- For this Chapter

M for Lemon in everyone and language.

And enjoy! Watch out for the other parts since they all link together! And submit reviews so I know what you think XD

Also wanted to make a quick note on this one, I haven't actually seen that much of Shiro yet ; I'm just about half way through the Bound part of Bleach so I've only really see pics. I've added him in as I see him but if his character is a little off I'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo wrapped his fingers loosely round his member, he stroked up it's length gently breathing out heavily with his dream still clear in his mind. He then clasped his hand round it at the bottom jerking it upwards, and pushing down again, he gasped at his own impatience as he quickened his pace. He lent the front half of his body down resting it on his bed nestling his head into the mattress, he lifted his rear as his hand jerked up his now throbbing member he was getting close.

"A-h Renji!" He panted with another jerk as his hips moved into it. He started to feel a need, he needed to be filled he reached his spare hand round his body and in-between his cheeks slowly pushing his index finger inside himself, he was already wet and it slipped in easily, he sat up onto his finger so it slipped in further. He let out a load moan at the welcomed feeling, he pushed another finger inside himself to join the other and moved them around rubbing his walls whilst his hand slid up and down his erect member.

"How pathetic." Came a mocking and cold voice from behind Ichigo. Startled Ichigo removed his hands and made a desperate attempt to cover himself. He huffed and looked in the direction of the voice with a frown growing deeper on his brow, he knew that voice all to well. An ice-cold laugh filled the room when Ichigo's eyes met the intruders. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo hissed trying to calm his racing heart. Shiro's eyes were all over Ichigo, although the latter hadn't seemed to notice. He shrugged lethargically

"I got bored." Ichigo looked at the Hollow out the corner of his eye a little confused but mostly annoyed. "And just what made you think I'd want to see you?" Ichigo said impatiently as his cheeks started to burn slightly, it was just coming to mind what Shiro had seen him doing he looked away as the realization shuddered though him. Shiro smiled wickedly and walked slowly over to the bed, Ichigo was preoccupied with his own thoughts and hadn't noticed him moving until he felt the mattress on his bed moving. His head shot round quickly and also collided with Shiro's who was so close to him now, one leg kneeling on the bed the other still on the floor and his hands resting on either side of Ichigo's crossed knees. Ichigo scurried backwards with a yelp wide eyes, he hit the wall behind him and almost melted into it, he put his hand on his heart which was now racing for a different reason his scowl soon returned

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" He shouted at the unmoving Shiro whose face slowly contorted into a wide smile, which almost froze Ichigo's heart. "W-what?" Ichigo stuttered why was he starting to feel so nervous? Shiro moved slightly closer to him with a slight laugh escaping his lips he got closer and closer until he was little more then an inch away from Ichigo's lips, he felt Shiro's warm breath fall on them, his stomach seemed to turn over he didn't like the glint he could see in the hollows eyes. Shiro closed the gap between them consuming Ichigo's lips, passionately, Ichigo's eyes widened at the unexpected contact between them, the confusion even stopped his breath in his chest, his mind clouded and he wasn't sure what to do, momentarily.

Ichigo used what was left of his failing strength to lift his arms, he placed his hands on the Hollow's chest, feeling Shiro smile through the kiss he frowned and pushed him away as hard as he could using the solid wall behind him as a support. Shiro fell on the wooden floor in a heap letting out a slightly winded gasp, Ichigo moved himself so he was kneeling, he looked over the edge of his bed and scowled down at the Hollow who was now moving to sit up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ichigo frowned, Shiro looked up at him bewildered for a moment, before his usual smile spread across his lips once more. Kneeling up Shiro look straight into Ichigo's face, Ichigo felt like it was a challenge and refused to back away this time. "I'm bored…" Shiro said leaning closer to Ichigo so his mouth was hovering next to the others ear

"So entertain me." He sighed into Ichigo's ear reaching out his tongue and licking his ear lobe, it sent a shiver through Ichigo's body and he let out a little sigh before coming to his sense "Sorry but I'm not in the mood anymore." Ichigo said simply getting ready to stand, Shiro frowned why as it always about what he wanted? He thought to himself, quickly standing to block Ichigo's exit. Ichigo looked up at Shiro lazily telling him to move without actually saying anything, Shiro seemed almost enraged Ichigo noted as the unnerving feeling returned to the pit of his stomach.

Shiro bent down placing his hand on Ichigo's chest forcing him down with him, Shiro's smile returned to his face as he was doing it, Ichigo was looking surprised again. Shiro knelt over Ichigo, his body hovering just above Ichigo's thighs Ichigo was resting back on his arms refusing to lie down completely. Shiro moved his hand up Ichigo's chest stroking it gently, he closed his eyes taking in the feel of his skin under his fingers.

Ichigo let out a sigh and his back arched into the stroking hand, Shiro opened one of his eyes slightly looking down at Ichigo who's cheeks burned more as if he knew what Shiro was going to say "I thought you weren't in the mood." Ichigo looked down to his bed he didn't want to look into the Hollows dark eyes, "I'm not my body just reacted on it's own." He muttered, Shiro laughing slightly stroked his hand back down Ichigo's body stopping just below his belly button, Shiro then stroked across Ichigo's pelvis making him take a deep breath before sighing lightly.

Shiro's smirk grew as he saw Ichigo's member reacting to the sensation, he let out a little laugh Ichigo's body was to sensitive. He lifted his hand and brought it down on Ichigo's hardening, he stroked up its length and he could see the blood rushing to it. Ichigo gasped and bolted up looking straight at Shiro "What are you doing get off me." He protested, Shiro looked back at him with fire burning behind his eyes, he shook his head placing his other hand on Ichigo's chest he forced him down until his back hit the mattress below, there was such strength behind it. Ichigo struggled but couldn't seem to lift himself, he reached his own hands up and tried to pull Shiro's arm off him, the pressure of it was starting to hurt. Shiro wrapped his hand tightly round Ichigo's member and started pumping it, Ichigo gasped and the strength in his arms seemed to disappear.

Shiro laughed with delight feeling Ichigo harden so much in his hand and hearing him gasp "Are you in the mood now?" Shiro asked mockingly, Ichigo clenched his teeth and frowned. Shiro soon moved so his head was just above Ichigo's now engorged member, Shiro smile looking at it and then licked it's tips playfully. Ichigo's head jolted back as Shiro consumed his almost completely, Shiro brought his head up slowly sucking on it quite forcefully, Ichigo wasn't sure if he was feeling pain or pleasure from it. Shiro lifted his mouth from Ichigo, who sighed as if disappointed, he wrapped his tongue round it from the bottom and licked up the shaft of it making Ichigo moan. Shiro smirked again he loved hearing Ichigo moan at the pleasure he was giving him, he quickly consumed Ichigo again and bobbed his head up and down closing his mouth tightly on it. He put his hands on Ichigo's thighs and stroked them roughly almost pinching the skin, Ichigo moaned again. He wasn't fighting or struggling anymore he was over come with the pleasure, melting into Shiro's touches. He reached one of his hands down and locked his fingers into Shiro's white hair and moving them through it. Shiro felt Ichigo's member swelling he was getting close, he moved one of his hand between Ichigo's cheeks and rammed to fingers inside him, Ichigo moaned loudly and some precum shot from his tip. Shiro unamused removed his mouth from Ichigo leaving his spit and the precum on Ichigo, he wiggled his fingers inside Ichigo making him gasp and moan more, Ichigo pushed his body against the fingers, Shiro pulled them out slowly and smiled as he felt Ichigo's body close over them again.

"I don't need preping I did that myself." Ichigo snarled Shiro seemed to ignor him continuing to scissor his finger inside Ichigo before pulling them out and ramming then back inside again, his hips bucked and he twisted the top half of his body to the side resting back on one folded arm, Ichigo looked at Shiro with a frown, as he felt another finger being slipped inside him

"Aah! If you're going to fuck me then fuck me already!" Ichigo almost shouted he was going out of his mind, that, was all the invitation Shiro needed, he stood up off Ichigo taking hold of his hips and rolled him round so his stomach was flat on the bed. Ichigo blushed hard he couldn't believe he was letting this happen and with Shiro none-the-less. Shiro undid the tie holding his pants up and let them fall to the floor, he took hold of Ichigo's hips making his gasp and lined himself up, pushing inside him quickly to the hilt without stopping, Ichigo moaned loudly and gripped the sheets below him. Shiro pulled almost completely out of Ichigo before ramming himself inside him once more, Ichigo's head jolted back and a loud moan escaped his lips. Again Shiro pulled out and rammed back inside Ichigo hard and fast, digging his fingers into Ichigo's hips who gasped for air.

Shiro changed to quick shallow thrusts inside Ichigo, Ichigo felt his face burn more it felt great he gripped the sheets harder and buried his head into the mattress trying to muffle his moans. Shiro smirked as he felt Ichigo tightening around him "Does it feel good?" Shiro asked mockingly Ichigo frowned slightly refusing to answer. Shiro slightly annoyed that Ichigo refused to play along pulled himself completely out of him and moved away from him slightly, Ichigo looked back at Shiro confused

"Why are you stopping now?" He gasped desperately Shiro didn't say anything, he moved closer to Ichigo putting his hand on Ichigo's side he pushed Ichigo onto his back, letting out a startled yelp Ichigo looked up at Shiro who was now kneeling in-between his legs. Shiro just smiled "If you don't want to talk to me then I'm going to watch your reactions." He said his smile spreading further across his face as he saw Ichigo turn even redder even his ears were burning up. Shiro quickly took Ichigo's cheeks in his hands and pushed inside him again, another loud moan escaped Ichigo's lips as his head jolted back and his body tensed.

Shiro lent over Ichigo looking down at him as he delivered deep slow thrusts, Ichigo gasped and almost whimpered covering his mouth with a half closed hand, Shiro took hold of Ichigo's wrist pinning it down on the bed and then wrapped his lips round Ichigo's kissing him passionately licking the line where his top and bottom lip met asking for entrance, Ichigo reluctantly opened his lips slightly, Shiro wasted no time he pushed his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth taking in the feel of it.

Ichigo's hips bucked and he started pushing his body against Shiro's in time with his thrusts, he was moaning almost uncontrollably as Shiro moved his hand down and started to pump Ichigo's throbbing member, they were both getting close. Shiro moved his mouth from Ichigo's and placed it over his collar bone biting into it. Ichigo gasped at the pain jolting slightly he reached his hand up gripping Shiro's hair and ripped his head from his body, he scowled at Shiro who looked down at him almost as furiously "Don't leave any marks." He panted Shiro frowned again glancing down on his bite which was already started to bruise he smiled knowingly pushing inside Ichigo hard saying

"You're the boss."

Shiro and Ichigo's paces quickened Ichigo was tightening almost painfully round Shiro, Shiro could feel he didn't have much more to give, he was ready. His hand quickened on Ichigo's member and to Shiro's delight Ichigo stuttered "I-I'm going t-o..." Shiro let go of Ichigo's member leaning down he kissed Ichigo sweetly as he felt Ichigo's warm liquid spread between their stomachs, Shiro thrust inside Ichigo again pushing in more then he had before and with a jolt of his own hips and a low groan escaping him he filled Ichigo.

Shiro pulled himself lethargically out of Ichigo and flopped to his side, both panting and gasping for air, Shiro smiled at Ichigo pulling his head round he pecked him quickly, Ichigo frowned at him

"Don't think this is going to happen agian." Ichigo felt his eyes closing and before he realized it he was asleep.

Ichigo splashed cold water on his face, and glanced up at his reflection in the mirror, his face was flush, he couldn't believe he had slept with Shiro, the memories were plaguing him, as he looked at his reflection his eyes fell upon something on his collar bone, he rubbed the mirror thinking it was a mark. He removed his hand and the mark was still there, he felt his eye brow twitch as his eyes focused more and he saw the bruised teeth impression. "I'll fucking kill him!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth gripped the side of the sink, although his thoughts were now filled with how he was going to explain it to Renji.


End file.
